


Lock Up Ya Daughters

by SpiritedCharacters



Series: Raise a Glass [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Recipes, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedCharacters/pseuds/SpiritedCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules Mulligan, my drink’s its own production...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock Up Ya Daughters

## 

##  [Hercules Mulligan: LOCK UP YA DAUGHTERS](http://spiritedcharacters.tumblr.com/post/141176026531/hercules-mulligan-lock-up-ya-daughters-ginger)

_(ginger beer, brandy, Angostura bitters, orange rind)_

A tailor spyin’ on the British government  
Gets thirsty when he’s sewin’ and he’s schemin’ if he doesn’t get  
Six ounces of ginger beer, it’s spicy and I’m lovin’ it  
Pourin’ in two ounces brandy for that shovin’ hit  
Then the Angostura, just a dash, no need to smother it  
And don’t forget the orange rind and then it’s time to guzzle it  
Hercules Mulligan, my drink’s its own production  
Can you knock it back and get the fuck back up again?


End file.
